The Three Musketeers VS The Three Stooges
The 24th Installment of Dragon Rap Battles Features The Three Musketeers (Arthos, Porthos, Aramis, and D'Artagnan) against The Three Stooges (Moe Howard, Larry Fine, Curley Howard, and Shemp Howard) to see who is the better trio. The Battle The Three Musketeers: Rollcall; Arthos! Porthos! And Aramis! The Three Musketeers are ready to spit a diss! I say we get our swords and cut off their guts and if they don't like it they can Soup Deez Nuts! Our novels have reached everywhere upon shelves All you got is lame superhero versions of yourselves These guys aren't opponents, They're merely a smear Cause nobody can outrap The Three Musketeers The Three Stooges: Look at these blabbering fool, Can't they just shut it! For Musketeers who don't actually use muskets We're High as a Kite for our slapstick comedy Even being one of the first to parody the Nazis We're the reason why the 20s set off a roar A Plumbing We Will Go to see your butts all sore These goofs better get on their saddles For The Three Stooges are the best trio in a rap battle Arthos: Oh no you didn't lets bring the fourth musketeer into the brawl! After all it's like we say; It's one for one and one for all! D'Artagnan: It's the fourth musketeer, there ain't no other! You should've faced off against The Marx Brothers! Cause you can't penitrate against our rap fort So you buffoons go back and bring disorder to the court! You guys were nominated once, but you didn't even win that oscar! When it comes to D'Artagnan, this won't be longer En Garde! No Wait! You won't even attempt! You'll be as replacable so we'll call you Fake Shemp! Shemp Howard: Did somebody say Shemp you juvenile loser? Cause it's the original 3rd man of The Three Stooges I let my little brother Curly to replace me while i'm in Solo Career Now i'm back to give the Musketeers a kick in the rear I believe you winning would be absolutley no chances So get to your trilogy of your D'Artagnan Romances All the world's a stooge in the history of comedy's eye So Behold! A Custard in the sweet pie and pie! (The Three Stooges then have a pie fight within themselves.) Trivia *The Beats used in this battle are as it goes **Beginning is West Coast Gangsta Rap Beat Instrumental and can be found here **D'Artagnan's Verse is *SOLD* Dope Orchestra Hip'Hop Trap Instrumental | Hard Rap Beat (Prod. by Cyrov) and can be found here **Shemp Howard's Verse is PnczQ- Hip Hop Instrumental #13 (1920's Swing) and can be found here *This is the first trio battle in a DRB *This is the first time the announcer felt awkward after a DRB due to The Stooges being in a pie fight within each other. *This battle was meant to be The Three Stooges VS The Marx Brothers but it was change due to Musketeers as more equal of members to The Stooges. Category:The Three Musketeers VS The Three Stooges Category:Season 3 Category:Dragon Rap Battles